Christmas Cards from Hannibal
by Avirra
Summary: What do you do when your own hyperactive elf (aka Murdock) challenges you to send off a Christmas card a day? Well, Hannibal never was one to back down from a challenge. Merry Christmas to my fellow A-Team fans.
1. Dr Maggie Sullivan

Dear Maggie,

Merry Christmas. I'm not good at filling out the inside of these cards, so my apologies if this sounds stupid.

You can either thank or blame Murdock for this. He asked me when I was going to send out my Christmas cards and I told him I really didn't have anyone to send cards to. Next thing I knew, he plopped down a box of twenty-five assorted Christmas cards down in front of me with stamps already glued to the envelopes. He gave me that grin of his (you know the one I mean) and said that he bet I could come up with at least one person a day to send a card to.

Maybe he's right because I came up with sending you one right off the bat. I hope you have some time off from doctoring duties to relax and prop your feet up. Really hope I get to spend some time with you next year without me or the boys being wounded.

Oh, Murdock bounced through and said to tell you Merry Christmas from him as well.

Hannibal

* * *

><p><em>Dr, Maggie Sullivan is canon and appeared in two<span> A-Team<span> episodes - Season 1's **Bad Day at Black Rock** and Season 2's **Deadly Manuevers**._


	2. Kid and Dana Harmon

Dear Kid and Dana,

Merry Christmas. I know your baby must be due any day now, so I hope it arrives soon enough that all three of you are home for Christmas.

There should be a huge package arriving shortly after this card gets to you. Murdock, Face and B.A. bought a few things for the baby - heck, Murdock probably would have bought out the toy store if we'd let him. He's crazy about kids.

Drop a line to B.A. if you still plan on racing again next season. Nothing he'd love better than to climb under the hood of your car and get it ready for the track.

Make sure you let us know when that baby finally arrives. The whole team wishes you all the best.

Uncle John

* * *

><p><em>Kid and Dana Harmon are canon and appeared in <span> A-Team<span> Season 4 episode **Blood, Sweat, and Cheers**._


	3. Lin Duk Coo

Dear Lin Duk Coo,

Chúc Mừng Giáng Sinh or, as we say it in the States, Merry Christmas.

I know you were of the opinion that us helping you out with that mess with General Chow and the mob evened the scales between us, but I don't know that those scales could ever be equal. You risked more than just death when you snuck food to me, my boys and the other prisoners in that POW camp.

You also accomplished more than merely keeping us alive - not that I'm downplaying still being alive to send you this card, mind you. But you also reminded us that even in that place, some folks hadn't lost their humanity and that helped us to hang onto ours. I have no adequate way of expressing how grateful I am for that.

I wish you continued luck in your future - if anyone deserves payback for good karma, it's you.

Chúc Mừng Năm Mới (if I got wishing you a Happy New Year wrong, blame Murdock),

Colonel John Smith

* * *

><p><em>Lin Duk Coo is canon and appeared in <span> A-Team<span> Season 2 episode **Recipe for Heavy Bread**._


	4. Amanda, Jamie, Les, and Dave

Dear Amanda, Jamie, Les, and Dave,

Merry Christmas.

I hear through the grapevine that the four of you have made a real success out of the Stagecoach Hotel and that the resort is really turning in to quite the draw.

It's always a pleasure to see veterans who've made a success for themselves and having had the honor of working with all of you makes it even nicer. The team and I will drop by someday and check out what you've done with the place for ourselves.

On a related note, remember the wee folks Murdock was talking about while we were dealing with Gaines? Murdock says some of them stayed in your area when we left and he requested that I ask you to please leave out a saucer of milk at night for them. I've stuck some money in the card to pay for the milk. Don't ask me how Murdock would know whether or not you put the milk out - we all know he will know somehow. Not sure if the saucers of milk will keep the wee people happy, but maybe you'll attract a nice cat.

Hannibal

* * *

><p><em>Amanda, Jamie, Les and Dave are canon and appeared in <span> A-Team<span> Season 2 episode **Water, Water Everywhere**._


	5. Decker

Decker,

Merry Christmas. If you want to know what to get me this year, hearing that you've retired would be nice.

Bet that as soon as you recognized my handwriting, you snatched the envelope back up and looked for a return address. We've been doing this dance between us for a few years now. Give me some credit.

In the spirit of the season, I wish you peace and sincerely hope you grant us a little of that as well. I do feel it's only fair to warn you that if something you are behind causes any injuries to one of my men in the coming year, it will be my great pleasure to re-introduce your jaw to my fist again like when they first met back in Da Nang.

By the way, did you like the Fort Bragg postmark on the envelope? I thought it gave it just the right festive touch.

Hannibal

* * *

><p><em>Colonel Roderick Decker is canon and appeared in 20 <span> A-Team<span> episodes - first appearance Season 2 episode **When You Comin' Back, Range Rider? **- final appearance Season 5 episode** Trial by Fire**_


	6. Trish Brenner

Merry Christmas, Trish,

I suppose I should start this by confessing that I had Face check into how things were going for you on the farm. It's not that I'm spying on you, but Ray was one of us and that makes the two of you part of us. I wanted to make sure that you and little Ray are doing okay.

Face said it looked like you were seeing someone. I hope that's right. I know you and Ray loved each other, but Ray wouldn't have wanted you to be alone. You make sure this new guy treats you and your son right. If he doesn't, give us a call and we'll show him the error of his ways.

I mean that and I mean this too - you ever need anything, let us know. We've sent a small Christmas package your way. I promise - no fruitcake, no things that explode and I told Murdock that little Ray is still too young for pets.

As you know, we have to keep on the move, so that makes visiting difficult, but if we find ourselves in the neighborhood, we'll drop by to see you.

Hannibal

* * *

><p><em>Trish Brenner is canon and appeared in <span>A-Team<span> episode** A Nice Place to Visit.**_


	7. Dr Richter

Dear Dr. Richter,

Merry Christmas to you.

I wanted to send you a short note to convey how much my men and I appreciate all you do for Murdock. I'm fairly certain that he's not the easiest patient you deal with, but he speaks highly of you which pulls a lot of weight with us.

One request. In your sessions with the Captain, lay off of Billy. He's helped Murdock through some rough spots and, if I'm going to be perfectly truthful. I think I'd miss the little guy if her went away. I have no doubt that Murdock has enough other issues that need to be dealt with, so if you would slide Billy to the end of the list, I'd be grateful.

Hannibal

* * *

><p><em>Dr. Richter is canon and appeared in <span>A-Team<span> episode** The Doctor is Out.**_


	8. Mrs Baracus

Dear Mrs. Baracus,

A very merry Christmas to you. I notice the long-range forecasts are giving good odds for a white Christmas in the Chicago area. Where we are currently, pretty much zero chance of snow.

I know the boys will be sending you cards themselves, but thought I'd mention that we swung by and picked up the package you sent to us by way of the laundry. We all enjoyed the brownies and Murdock has really been playing that Simon game that you sent him non-stop. Literally. I have to hide the batteries to get him to go to sleep. I'm sure it will be well-used during long road trips, but I'm hoping there's a way to turn down the volume or B.A. might be tempted to toss it out of a window.

Wish there was a way to get the boys there to see you at Christmas, but unfortunately, that's one place they'll always be looking for us around the holiday season. Maybe one year, we can all meet at a place they wouldn't expect.

I'll be thinking that possibility over during the coming year. Until then, I hope you enjoy the holidays. I promise that I'll continue to take care of the boys for both of us.

Hannibal

* * *

><p><em>Mrs, Baracus is canon and appeared in <span>A-Team<span> Season 4 episode** Lease with an Option to Die.**_


	9. Sam Yeng

Dear Sam,

Merry Christmas to you and your lovely daughter, Sun.

I'll give you a call next week to make sure everything is going well, but it was real nice of you to offer to cook us a Christmas meal in the restaurant on a day when the Golden Pagoda is going to be closed. The boys and I don't get a chance to sit down and relax over a meal like that often. I hope you and Sun will spare some time and eat with us.

Regarding your questions about what to fix - everyone has requested lots of egg rolls as well as fried rice and your specialty soup. Beyond that, you already know what the boys like as well as I do, so I leave the rest of the menu up to your discretion.

Bet you didn't have any idea what hiding four Americans in your basement in Saigon would lead to, did you? Speaking of which, Murdock just bounced through and requested a batch of Sun's homemade fortune cookies. tell her I'll owe her if she can come through on that.

See you in a couple of weeks.

Hannibal

* * *

><p><em>Sam and Sun Yeng are canon and appeared in <span>A-Team<span> Season 2 episode** The Maltese Cow.**_


	10. The Mayer Family

To the Mayer family,

Merry Christmas to all of you.

It was very thoughtful of you to offer to send us some fresh lobsters, but the way we move around, it's never a good idea to send us perishables. Besides, Murdock would probably name them and that would lead to B.A. getting mad about lobsters roaming around the back of the van. Yes, best to avoid that. Even lobsters destined for the pot don't need to be traumatized.

Next time we're in the area, we certainly wouldn't turn down a lobster dinner. Just make sure Murdock doesn't see them until they're already cooked.

Hannibal

* * *

><p><em>Doug, Calvin and Shana Mayer are canon and appeared in <span>A-Team<span> Season 2 episode** There's Always a Catch.**_


	11. Face

Merry Christmas, Face.

I know it's weird to send you a card when we pretty much spend the majority of our time together, but sending this to you feels right. Besides, we both know Murdock will get a kick out of delivering it to you.

You know me - until we were forced to go on the run, I was a career Army man. I never made time for a family, but one thing I know is that if I had had a son, I would have wanted him to be a lot like you. Good with his words as well as his fists. Brave enough to stand up for his friends even when the odds suck. Good hearted enough to put the needs of others ahead of his own. Loyal to his comrades and his causes. Intelligent. Adaptable. I could go on, but I guess I've made my point.

I was proud to be your commanding officer - I am proud to still be accepted as your leader. I would have been immensely proud to have been your father and I hope you will forgive my pride in the man you are even though that's far more your own doing than any influence of mine.

Catch your breath while you can - my gut tells me that the New Year will be mighty interesting for us.

Hannibal

* * *

><p><em>Face is most definitely canon and appeared in many, many <span>A-Team<span> episodes**.**_


	12. Dr Kelly Stevens

Dr. Kelly Stevens,

Merry Christmas to you. Hope everything is going well for you at your veterinary clinic.

Things were a bit hectic when we met you and I never did get the chance to thank you properly for what you did for Murdock. It was a bad situation, but it would have been a lot worse if you hadn't taken the chance and helped a stranger - even if your dog Homer did vouch for him.

Murdock's mentioned that you've even been by to see him a few times at the VA hospital and I don't know if you really know how much that means to him. He doesn't have any family outside of the team, so visitors are pretty rare for him.

I hope you don't take offense at the enclosed money order. All of us know you didn't do what you did for money, but I wanted to send something for Christmas and when I asked Murdock for some ideas, he suggested a feast for your animals there at the clinic. You know what they like to eat better than I do and besides, mailing kibble, hay and the like isn't really practical.

Enjoy the holidays and remember if you ever find yourself in need of help, give us a call.

Hannibal Smith

* * *

><p><em>Dr. Kelly Stevens is canon and appeared in <span>A-Team<span> Season 3 episode **Bounty.**_


	13. Warden Beale

Happy Holidays, Beale.

It's Christmas time and all the world is merrier and brighter because you're still locked up behind bars. You're lucky the warden of the prison you're in is a more humane one than you were. Fortunately, murderous slime such as yourself aren't commonly found in those positions.

Almost a shame though. If anyone deserved to be in a prison overseen by a sadistic warden, it's you. Maybe the fates will make my holiday wishes come true and give you a visit from the ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future. Not for redemption in your case, but because you deserve to be reminded of all the reasons that you're going to spend the rest of your misbegotten life behind bars.

By the way, if you ever get bored in prison, why not tell the other inmates that you got taken down by a trash bag fanatic, a guy named Doctor Pepper, a hairdresser and his friend? That should be good for a few laughs.

John Smith

* * *

><p><em>Warden Beale is canon and appeared in <span>A-Team<span> Season 3 episode **Pros and Cons.**_


	14. Amy Allen

Dear Amy,

Not sure how they say it in Djakarta, but Merry Christmas.

Thought I'd send a card your way to let you know me and the guys are still together and doing well. Had a few close calls since you've been gone, but that's not really anything new, is it? We came closer than I care to remember to losing Murdock. He still brings you up fairly often and wonders how his Chiquita is doing. If you'd drop him a postcard, you'd make his day.

Don't know if you knew or not that your old friend Tawnia Baker looked us up after you left. I got the impression she wanted to take up where you left off, but she wasn't with us long. Just didn't have that same taste for adventure, I suppose.

By the way, you still owe us $125,000 for that job in Mexico.

Hannibal

* * *

><p><em>Amy Allen is canon and appeared in 24 <span>A-Team<span> episodes - first in **Mexican Slayride** (Season 1) and finally in **The White Ballot** (Season 2)**.**_


	15. Toby Griffin

Dear Toby,

Merry Christmas.

I hear that you and your mining operation are both doing very well these days. Even heard that there was a young man in the picture that you might be considering marrying. Don't let him bamboozle you that he doesn't need to get you a proper ring because you own a diamond mine. Make him get you an emerald or a sapphire ring when he proposes.

On the serious side, I know your father would be really proud of the way that you've carried on for him. I'd also like to thank you for the stuffed bear you sent to Murdock to replace the one that got shot. He was delighted and is calling it Bogey the Bear Junior. B.A.'s not as thrilled, but says Murdock talking to the bear is better than the sock puppet.

Good luck in the coming year from me and the rest of the team,

Hannibal

* * *

><p><em> Toby Griffin is canon and appeared in <span>A-Team<span> Season 2 episode **Diamonds 'n' Dust****.**_


	16. Lynch

Hello Lynch,

I'm not sure that you do merry, so I suppose I'll go with Happy Holidays for you even though I'm not sure you do happy either. I really thought you'd at least get a chuckle out of me working under the name Lynch for that film. I bet Major Briggs got the joke.

The team and I are still together - heard that after chasing us around for . . . what? eleven years? . . . that you'd retired. Sent a card to the guy that replaced you - while I didn't believe it possible at first, I think Decker has even less of a sense of humor than you do. Did they surgically remove it when they assigned you guys to the job?

I really can understand you being miffed with us for breaking out of your stockade, but face it - would you have hung around to be shot for something you hadn't done wrong and allow the same fate to happen to you men? I don't think so.

All water under the bridge for you now, of course. If it makes you feel better about us, we really are innocent of those charges - we were following orders Colonel Morrison that we were told would bring the war to an end sooner. You've heard this before, but you aren't chasing us any longer, so why would I bother to lie to you about it now?

Enjoy your retirement - I know we probably added to the number of grey hairs you have. You added a few to my number as well.

Hannibal

* * *

><p><em>Colonel Lynch in canon and physically appeared in three A-Team episodes : <strong>Mexican Slayride<strong>,** One More Time** and **Showdown!**._


	17. Tawnia Baker Lefcourt

Hello Tawnia,

Merry Christmas, kid. How's marriage to Doctor Lefcourt treating you? I know you saw some of the world with us, but I suppose it was easier sightseeing on a honeymoon.

I thought you'd be happy to know that Murdock fully recovered from that bullet wound. No offense meant to Brian, but I've always wondered if Murdock getting hurt was the reason you gave up following the team. I understand if that was the case. It's never easy when you have mortality shoved into your face.

Regardless, don't forget to drop us a line when the two of you decide to start a family. You know Murdock and B.A. will want to send a few stuffed animals. They're both crazy about kids.

Hannibal

* * *

><p><em>Tawnia Baker Lefcourt is canon and appeared in nine A-Team episodes : first episode, <strong>Bad Time on the Border <strong>- final episode, **Bend in the River**._


	18. Delia and Maria Navarotte

To Delia and Maria Navarotte,

Merry Christmas, Felices Navidades and other greeting of the season.

B.A. likes to keep track of some folks and he tells me that you have a good steady job doing alterations for a wedding dress boutique these days. He also said the Maria is pulling in some very respectable grades in school and that you are now living in a nice apartment in a decent neighborhood.

It's always good to hear that folks we're given a hand up to are doing well for themselves. I hope the two of you make use of the gift card enclosed to get yourselves a little treat during the holidays. The team and I wish you continued good fortune in the New Year.

Hannibal

* * *

><p><em> Delia and Maria Navarotte are canon and appeared in the A-Team Season 2 episode : <strong>Bad Time on the Border<strong>._


	19. BA

Merry Christmas, B.A.

I already know you think I'm crazy for sending these cards out, but here's one for you regardless.

It's always been a bit odd, but whenever I try to think of which of you men is the youngest, you're never the one that comes to mind first. Like when I think of your mother adopting Murdock, I immediately assign you the role of big brother even though Murdock's five years older. Not that he acts it, of course.

Looking back, when I agreed to take you on as one of my men, I didn't know how or if it would work. You had a pretty steady track record of slugging officers and I know plenty of bets were being made for when you'd add me to the list. I will admit that to this day, I don't know how we reached a point of mutual respect as quickly as we did, but I'm grateful that we managed that. If you hadn't been part of our team, I don't know that any of us would have made it out of the POW camp. During the darkest of those days, we could look to you for strength and to Murdock for hope. In a lot of ways, we still look to the two of you for that now.

I find it hard to say what I feel in words, but I guess I can sum it up this way. Having met your mother, there is no doubt in my mind that she's one of the strongest and most moral women that it has ever been my pleasure to meet. You grew up into the kind of man that a mother like her can take justifiable pride in. I can't think of any higher praise to give you than that.

Hannibal

* * *

><p><em> Pity the fool who doesn't know that B.A. Baracus is canon.<em>


	20. Hunt Stockwell

Merry Christmas, Stockwell.

I think I should mention here at the start that it was easier for me to send Christmas cards to Decker and Lynch than it is to write this one to you. Maybe it's because for all of their faults, I at least always knew what side Decker and Lynch were on.

I never really minded the crappy missions you sent us on. I never even minded having to rescue your rear from your former partner. What I did mind was that you treated me and my men as disposable commodities. I don't really give a crap about what you think of us and our abilities - though I have to assume you thought we were capable since you bothered to threaten us into working for you - but acting like our lives were of no consequence was unacceptable. Your lack of empathy even got Murdock angry at you. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get Murdock angry?

If Santa leaves you anything under the tree, I'm guessing it will be coal.

Hannibal

* * *

><p><em> Hunt Stockwell is canon and first appeared in the A-Team fifth season episode <strong>Dishpan Man <strong>and his final appearance was in **Without Reservations**._


	21. Reverend Taylor

Reverend Taylor,

A merry Christmas to you and your lovely daughter Stephanie.

I know after you left Saigon behind, you didn't expect to find yourself in another warzone back home. I'm glad we were able to help you shut down that moonshining business that was poisoning the folks living in your home town.

There haven't been many men of the cloth that I've run into that gave as much care for the physical wellbeing of their people as they do for the spiritual side. I hope the people there know just how lucky they are to have someone like you in their midst.

If anything else crops up that you could use a hand with, drop us a line. We help out folks that haven't been to 'Nam as well, but I like to think we go that extra mile for our fellow veterans.

Hannibal

* * *

><p><em> Reverend Taylor and Stephanie Taylor are canon and appeared in the <span>A-Team<span> second season episode **Pure-Dee Poison**._


	22. Frankie Santana

Frankie,

How are things going for you? Murdock said that the last he'd heard from you that you were back to the special effects business again, but doing it for television shows instead of for the movies. I know living on the run was never really your choice - not really any of our choice, truthfully - so I was glad to hear you've got your life back.

Murdock also passed along that your old man was doing well. You ever have any worries about him being put out into the street again, contact us. We'll figure a way to make sure that doesn't happen.

Speaking of Murdock, he said to remind you that 'once a Flying Nighthawk Commando, always a Flying Nighthawk Commando'. I have no clue what he's talking about, but I'm guessing you'll know. Or maybe not. Hard to tell where Murdock is concerned.

Any way, what I mean to say is Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Hannibal

* * *

><p><em> Frankie Santana is canon and appeared in thirteen episodes during <span>A-Team<span>'s fifth season. First appearance in episode **Dishpan Man** - final appearance in **Without Reservations**._


	23. Stevie Faith

Dear Stevie,

Merry Christmas. I guess you'll be spending Christmas on a tour bus since I saw a poster advertising you headlining a series of concerts across the Southwest through March of next year.

I doubt you spotted them in the crowd, but Face and Murdock managed to go see one of your concerts last month. Face bought a copy of your newest album and B.A.'s letting us listen to it in the van. I'm not really up on modern music, but Face says your album is heading for the top of the charts. Guess that means your career is doing well.

Not a lot of folks I could say this about, but you've got talent, guts and you were a genuinely nice person to be around as well. A little crazy, but I've been told I'm not exactly calm myself. Looking forward to hearing more from you in the coming year. Knock 'em dead, lady.

Hannibal

* * *

><p><em> Stevie Faith is canon and appeared in <span>A-Team<span> season four episode **There Goes the Neighborhood**._


	24. Dr Fallone

Dear Dr. Fallone,

I guess Christmas is just another warm sunny day on your island, but a Merry Christmas to you regardless.

You were the best Army doc we ever encountered while we were in 'Nam. I think you worked on all of my team at least once. In B.A.'s case, you saved his life. The other doctors had given up on him, but you didn't. B.A. has never forgotten that and neither have I.

It was our pleasure to lend a hand when those hoods opened a heroin refinery on the island. People that put that poison on the streets are on my top ten list of folks I take great enjoyment from when we put them out of business.

You may not be one of the team, but you're one of us. You ever need us again, just sent up a flare, Doc.

Hannibal

* * *

><p><em>Dr. Fallone is canon and appeared in <span>A-Team<span> season three episode **The Island**._


	25. Murdock

Murdock,

I saved the last card for you. You were right, son. I really did have enough people to send a card a day to and I didn't even have to try that hard to think of them once I started. I know we didn't make a bet, but tomorrow, you can have the triple scoop cone of your choice on me.

When I wrote B.A.'s card, I told him something that I also need to tell you. Back in the bad days when we were POWs, we all drew strength from B.A., but we all drew hope from you. No matter how bad the day had been, you always went to sleep convinced that tomorrow was the day that things would be better. You kept us looking forward instead of getting stuck in the daily grind.

Like this challenge of yours. It was about the fifth card when it occurred to me that I was feeling better. I hadn't even consciously noticed that I was feeling bad, but thinking about who to send cards to and remembering how we met those people, thinking about how we helped them and, in some cases, how they helped us, brought back the good things to the front of my mind.

Then two days ago, Face came back from our drop box at the Post Office and there was a handful of cards for us. I enjoyed watching you as you passed them out and I enjoyed it even more when we sat around the table, opening our cards and sharing them.

I know that the local station is going to be playing 'It's a Wonderful Life' and I know, as usual, you'll manage to talk us all into watching it again. I used to watch it and think of you as George Banks because I know that my life would have been very different, and not for the better, if I hadn't listened to Colonel Jackson all those years ago. But on rethinking it, maybe you're our own Clarence - waiting to get your wings, but putting it off until you make sure we get them as well. Maybe that will be a kind of flying that even B.A. won't mind.

Merry Christmas,

Hannibal

* * *

><p><em>H.M Murdock is canon, but could also be a figment of all of our imaginations - or maybe we're all figments of his. Regardless, he appeared in every <span>A-Team<span> worthy of being watched._

_To all that have followed along - Merry Christmas to you all and looking forward to a Happy New Year._


End file.
